Innocent love
by carson34
Summary: Callen gets into an accident and doesn't remember who he is and the only person that feels right to be around is his nurse? * Finished *
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: It's time for a new storyline. I hope that you enjoy this new storyline. I am sorry about the one take storylines last week but life just got to busy. I am glad that we only have two months and 13 days until the season return. I can't believe that this is the middle of July already.

Character Summary:

Callen was involoed in a shooting and shot about four times. He was rushed to the hospitial and fell into a coma. When he woke up, he did not know who anyone was but the only person that felt right to be around was his nurse? WIll he ever remember what he does or who he is?

Mia is a nurse at a local hospital. One night it gets really crazy when someone comes in with four bullet wounds and when he wakes up, he only wants her to be around him. Will there be a love story? Will she be able to accept what he does for a living?

Chapter one

It's another morning for Callen and his team. They had a really big case that they have been working on for the past three weeks. Callen's used to not getting that much sleep but the rest of his team is starting to get reckless.

"Alright guys, I know that we are all tired but we need to make the smart choice before one of us get hurt out." Callen told his team.

"Okay first of all, we are all tired. We can't do what you do G. We are not use to staying up this late or not getting that much. I am sorry." Deeks responded to his friend. He knew that he could be in trouble for talking to him this way but knew that he was speaking the truth.

"Deeks I know what you guys are going through but I am trying to make sure that I keep our team safe. That's my job is to protect each of you. Whatever happens on this team is my responibility." Callen responded to him as Hetty came into the room.

"Is there a probelm, Mr. Callen" She asked him.

"No there's not." He responded to him

"Are there any new leads?" She asked him.

"Not yet but we are working on it." He responded to his boss.

The hospital

Mia had just started her shift at the hospital. She knew that it was going to be a long day. She ran into her best-friend.

"Hey" She greeted her friend.

"Hey, How was your date?" Her friend asked her. She had set her up on a blind date and wanted to see how it went.

"Don't ever set me on a blind date again." Mia told her friend.

"It was that bad?" She asked Mia as they started to look in files.

"He was not bad but he is not my type and that's for sure." Mia said to her friend.

"I am sorry." her friend said as the doctor came up and had Mia check on one of his patients.

headquarters

Callen was having Nell look into something that he thought would turned into a arrest. He knew that they would have to go check it out. He walked downstairs to find Sam talking to Kensi and Deeks.

"Hey what's going on?" Callen asked his team.

"nothing." they all said together that was a little susperious.

"Come on guys. What's going on?" Callen asked them again.

"We were talking about this case and what it is doing to you and our team." Sam told his friend.

"What do you mean?" Callen asked his friend. "You know what, nevermind I have a lead and we need to go and check it out."

"Alright let's go." Sam told his friend as they walked out of the building together.

Hospital

It was almost time for her lunch break when she felt her cell vibrate. She smiled when she saw that it was her brother sending a message that he was coming tonight. She did not hear her friend coming up behind her again.

"Hey, who's that?" her friend asked Mia.

"It was just my brother. He's coming home tonight." Mia told her friend.

Sam's car

There was no talking from either Sam or Callen. Sam know that what they said before, they needed to talk to about what was said between the team.

"I am going to pretend that it did not happen until we finished this case. We all need to get on the same page before something bad happens." Callen told his friend as they saw the man that they were looking for was standing right in front of their car holding a gun. They watched as he pointed it at them and fired.

"G, get down!" Sam yelled at his friend before he was hit four times in the stomach. Once the shooter was reloading, Sam pulled out his gun and fired back to the shooter. "G, I am going to get you to the hospital."

He called in the accident and rushed G to the hospital. They were just about to take him into the operating room when he flat line.

Author Note: Hey guys, that's the end of this chapter and I hope that you like it. Please make sure that you leave a review since you are down here. I know that Callen and Mia did not share any part together but there will be some next week. I hope that you will check out next week's chapter which I am hoping to have longer than this chapter. If you guys have twitter, follow me on there as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. I hope that you have a great Friday and I will see you next week. I made a special announcement regarding next season of this show on my blog yesterday so be sure to check it out. The links are on my profile wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I can't believe that we are already on Friday and that means that it's time to do another chapter of this storyline. I have a big annoucement to make at the end of this chapter so stay tune.

Chapter 2

The hospital team was working to keep Callen alive. The surgrey was sucess and Callen was in his ICU room with Sam sitting there at his bed side. Mia came walking into the room to check on his vitals.

"How is he doing?" Sam asked her.

"He's doing good. He's gonna wake up when he is ready." Mia responded to him.

"Thank you for taking care of my friend." Sam revealed to her as he let her get back to her work.

Two days later

Sam was away at work when Callen woke up. He did not know where he was but he was worried. Mia came walking into the room and smiled at him.

"Hey, it's okay. You got shot." Mia revealed to her paitent.

"Who are you?" Callen asked her.

"My name is Mia and I am your nurse." Mia revealed to him.

"Okay, what's my name?" Callen asked her.

"Greg" Mia responded to him. "Do you remember what you do for a living? Do you remember getting shot?"

"No I don't remember anything." Callen responded to her.

Sam walked into the room a few minutes later. He did not know what's going on with his friend.

"Who are you?" Callen asked him.

"I am going to go do my rounds. I will be back. You need to take it easy." Mia responded to him as she walked past Sam and out the door.

"You did not answer my question. Who are you?" Callen asked him.

"G, we work together at NCIS:LA and you can't tell anyone about what we do. It's like you don't remember me. I am Sam. I'm your parnter. We are also best friends." Sam revealed to him.

"I don't know who you are." Callen responded to him. "I'm sorry if this hurts you."

"You are going to remember who we are soon." Sam revealed to him.

Two weeks later

Callen was working on who he was but the only person that he felt a slight comfortable with was Mia. She kept hanging around at his house and they were becoming friends. Callen missed her actually not being around when she was at work. He did not know how she felt but this is the way that he felt. Callen had to go to therpy to try to remember who he is. Callen sat in the office for the next hour and could not believe that he was starting to remember things. He remember his childhood and that was a step. He also remember his name. He headed home to wait for Mia to get there. He walked out the room and pulled out his phone to text her to let her know that he is heading to the house and would love to see her.

"Hey, I want to see if you want to come to my house tonight. I need to talk to you about something that it's important." Callen told her in the text message. He knew that she would not get it until her break.

Headquarters

Sam walked into headquarters after following Callen to his doctor appiontment. Callen was schedule to return to work in about two weeks and tomorrow Sam is going to pick him to bring him to headquarters. He smiled the minute that he saw Hetty.

"Mr. Hanna, How's Mr. Callen doing?" Hetty asked him.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him since yesterday. I am supposed to bring him here tomorrow so that way he knows where to go." Sam responded to his boss.

"Alright. I can't wait to see him tomorrow." Hetty responded to him.

Kensi and Deeks walked into the headquarters right as Sam and Hetty finished talking and headed to get to work.

Later that night

Callen was waiting for Mia to get home so they talk about their relationship. Callen started to make dinner when she got there.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hi." He responded to her as he gave her a small hug.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"We will get to that. Why don't we sit down and eat for a little bit and then we will talk? Callen suggested to her.

"Alright that sounds fine." She said as they sat down and ate dinner. They enjoyed each other's company before sitting down and talk. Callen was a little nervous about what they were going to say.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mia asked him.

"I wanted to talk about us. I want to talk about where I want our relationship to head." Callen told her.

"What do you want us to be?" Mia asked him.

"I want us to be together." Callen responded to her.

"So do I." Mia said as they started their new phase of their relationship with a small kiss.

They enjoyed their rest of the night together and headed to bed since tomorrow Callen is going to have a big day at work.

The next morning

Callen and Mia woke up the next morning in bed. Callen got up and showered along with getting dress. Mia was still sleeping since she had the day off today. He left a note saying that he was only going to be gone for a couple of hours. He headed outside and saw Sam waiting for him.

"Hey." Callen greeted his friend.

"Hey." Sam responded to him. "Are you ready to go?"

"yeah. Let's go to headquarters." Callen revealed to him as they got into the car. Callen did not know how he was going to react to everyone.

Callen's house

Mia woke up to find Callen's note and she went to go get ready for the day. She looked out the window and saw someone standing there. She did not know who it was.

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this chapter. What do you think is going to be Callen's reaction to the team? Who is standing outside of Callen's house? I hope that you all have twitter so you can follow me there as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I can't believe that we have a week until the end of July. This year is going by way to fast. I finally made up my mind on how many chapters I was going to write for this storyline and we have 13 more chapters until the final chapter. The final chapter is going to be posted on October 13th which means that we are going to be posting them along with the season storylines.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Happy August everyone! The state that I live in right now has the fair going on and I am going to it next Friday but it won't be until after I post the new chapter. Thank you all for the reviews that you have given me.

Chapter 3

The house

The person was just looking at the house and giving her a bad vibe on what they were going to do. She relaxed when she saw them keep walking down the road. She headed to the front door and got ready to leave for work. She got ready to leave. She was half way down the street when she spotted the same guy just standing there. She had made sure that she had alarmed the house before she left just in case. She sent a text message letting Callen know what was going on.

Headquarters

Callen heard his phone go off and he went to check to see who texted him. It was Mia letting him know about what happen this morning. He text her back telling her to be careful and he will see her later tonight when they get off at work.

"So how's the relationship between you and Mia doing?" Sam asked his friend.

"It's really good. We are both really happy." Callen responded to him. "Mia noticed this morning that there was someone watching the house. I don't know what's going on."

"Maybe we should go check it." Sam told his friend. "I'll go tell Hetty that we are going to check something out at your house and we will be back.

"Alright." Callen responded to his friend as he watched as Sam went to go tell Hetty what was going on.

Hospital

Mia was just about to start her rounds when her boss called her into the office. She did not know what was going but she knew that it was serious by the look that she was giving her.

"Hi Mia. Have a seat." Her boss told her and she did what she was told.

"What's going on?" Mia asked her boss.

"You have done a wonderful job but I have a complain from a patient about you having your phone on while you are doing rounds. Normally I don't have an issue but the patient said that you had it on during his entire visit. I just wanted to suggest that you don't have it out when you have patients around you." the boss suggested to her.

"okay that sounds fine. Thanks for letting me know." She responded to her boss as she got up and walked to the nurse station. She could not believe that this guy, who was a jerk to everyone, reported her on the phone which she did not even have it out. She saw her best-friend standing there and pulled her into the medicial area.

"Remember that guy that was a jerk to everyone here?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah." her friend responded to Mia.

"I had told him off and he reported on me saying that I had my phone on when I didn't even have it on. Our boss believe the guy without letting me explain myself." Mia revealed what happen that day.

"I saw you did not have it out. Is that your first complain?" her friend asked her.

"Yeah it's my first complain and it came from a jerk." Mia responded to her friend.

Hours later and her shift was finally done. She could not wait until she got to go home to Callen. She said goodbye to her friends and headed to her car. She got into her car and headed home.

The house

Callen had came home early today and noticed that someone tried to break into the house. He went to go check the cameras and saw the guy, that Mia had described to him, trying to break into the house. He was glad that it was Friday and that meant that the weekend would be them together. He waited for about thirty minutes before she finally got home. He was glad to see her. He had missed her today and was excited to spend the weekend with each other.

"Hey." Callen said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Hi." She responded to him as they were pulling apart. "What was with the door?"

"I don't know. I am going to have Sam come over tonight so we can fix it before we go to bed." Callen told her. He did not want her to worry about things. "How was your day?"

"It was not okay. Some guy reported that I was on my phone however I wasn't even on it. He was a jerk to everyone at work." Mia responded to him.

"It's going to be okay." he told her as he gave her a small kiss right as there was a knock on the phone door. He went to go open the door and the man was standing there. "You son of bitch. You tried to break into my house and scared my girlfriend. I will have you arrested."

The cops showed up and arrested the guy. It turned out to be the same guy from the hospital and Mia had just forgot about him.

Saturday morning

Callen and Mia were enjoying their morning and were just about to head to the beach. They were excited to see what was in store for their relationship since they both protected each other from things that were going on but there was an explosion on both of their cars right as they were near them.

"Mia, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I am fine." She responded as she did not tell that she was bleeding. Callen had called for a bus and she was rushed to the hospital. After she was checked out at the hospital, she found out some news that neither Callen or her were expecting to recieve.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I am going to go see Lucy today. I am hoping that it is good. I will see you guys on Monday for the new chapter "With open arms". I can't believe that we have a month and twenty-eight more days until the return. I have a spoilder for the new season that is going to come out on that day since I should have all the storylines done by then. I will see you guys next wweek for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: It's time to work on the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys like this chapter and please make sure that you review it. Whenever I leave the last chapter on a cliffhanger, I always make sure that I go back and read the ending part and start from there. My computer has done updates for the past three days so hopefully it works better tonight. I'm going to the fair tonight but first I am heading to the movies maybe. Also I have to send my computer in for major surgery and I won't have it back for two weeks. Don't worry updates will still be done.

Chapter 4

Monday

Callen was happy that both he and Mia were okay from the accident. He waited for the doctor to finished checking out Mia since he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Okay, I have some news." The doctor revealed to the couple.

"What is it?" Callen asked the doctor.

"Mia, you are expecting. By the look from your exam that you are about four weeks pregnant. Normally it's really a little later along that you are finding out that your pregnant but in your case, it's normal that we put you on prenatal pills." The doctor revealed to his patient. "I will go get you some pills and be back soon."

"I can't believe that we are pregnant with our first child." Callen revealed to her as they watched the doctor leave.

"my parents are gonna freak when they find out that I am pregnant with my boyfriend's baby. They always said that they wanted to see me married before I got pregnant and now look at me. I am pregnant and they are going to be disappointment that I did this." Mia responded to him.

"Listen to me for a second. Maybe we shoud go and get married tonight so that way we can tell your parents that you are married and expecting a baby." Callen responded to his girlfriend.

"It sounds like a good idea but first you need to meet my dad and ask him for my hand in marriage." Mia told him.

"Alright let's do it this weekend." Callen revealed to her what they were going to do this weekend.

"Are you serious?" Mia asked him.

"I am very serious. I want you to be my wife forever." Callen responded to her.

"Alright let's go to my parent's house this weekend." She told him as the doctor walked into the house with a bag.

"Alright everything that you need is in the bag. Remember it's important not to get stress." the doctor revealed to his patient.

"I will make sure that she will be okay." Callen responded to him.

"You guys are free to go." The doctor revealed to them.

"Thank you doctor." Mia responded to him as they got ready to go. They headed home and headed straight to bed.

Tuesday

Mia headed to work right as Callen was getting ready to go. He needed to make sure that she stayed safe and not get stressed out.

"Please be careful today" Callen told her.

"I will. Love you." Mia responded to him.

"Love you too." Callen responded to her.

When Mia got home from work, she made sure that Callen was not home yet since she was going to call her mom and tell her that they were coming up there.

"hey mom." Mia told her mother.

"hi." she responded to her daughter. "What's going on?"

"My boyfriend and I are going to come up to meet you and dad for lunch and the weekend." Mia revealed to her mother.

"Alright, we will see you then." her mother revealed to her before they hanged up the phone. She walked over to her husband. "he's coming."

"good." the man revealed to his wife.

Friday morning

Callen walked into the office to find Sam and Kensi already there. He did not know what was going on with them.

"Hey, where's Deeks?" Callen asked Kensi.

"I don't know. He's late again." Sam said before Kensi got a chance to answer.

"I should call him." Kensi responded to him before pulling out her phone to call him. After the phone started to ring, they heard the phone coming from Sam's bag right as Deeks walked into the room.

"hey that's my phone." Deeks said as Eric called them up for a case. It's been a long day when Callen finally got home. He found her already in bed for the night so he just climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Saturday morning

Callen and Mia were getting ready for the weekend trip up to her parents. Callen was nervous about what her father was going to say about the marriage idea. He did not know if they were going to tell her parents about the baby yet. He just needed to take one step at the time and figure things out.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Mia asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I am fine." Callen responded to her.

"No you are not. You are nervous about what you are going to ask my dad." Mia revealed to him.

"You are right, I am not but I got a feeling that your father is going to love me so I am not worried about that." Callen responded to her.

"That's good. Let's go." Mia revealed to him as he grabbed their bag and headed to the car.

They were in the car for about three hours before getting to her parents house. Mia's parents came to the car to greet them. Callen recognized him from somewhere.

"Hello Mr. Callen." Mia's father greeted him.

Author Note: Oh Snap! The storyline just got bigger! What do you think the dad has planned for Callen? Thank you for reading this chapter. Please make sure that you leave a review and let's me know who do you think it is. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to follow me starting September 29th for live tweeting! I will see you next week for a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. I was going to try to do this chapter earlier this week but never got a chance to do this chapter. I just sent my computer for the next two weeks. I'm hoping that it gets here really fast and doesn't cost me anything more than what I have paid for. Thank you for reading the past six chapters. We are almost at the halfway point of this storyline.

Chapter five

Callen was surprised to see his enemy, Chameleon, standing near his girlfriend. He didn't know what was going on. He decided to play along with what is going on.

"It's nice to meet you." Callen revealed to her dad. He knew that it was not possible for him to be standing there but he didn't know what was going on.

"It's nice to meet you. My brother has told me a lot about you and I hope that you will keep my daughter safe. " Chameleon revealed to him.

"I would keep her safe as long as I live. Her happiness is what keeps me going." Callen revealed to her father.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Chameleon said to him.

Chameleon gave him permission to married his daughter. They were going to start planning their wedding. They decided on four weeks from now and they had a lot to planned for. Callen and Mia agreed that they were just going to have their family and friends at the wedding and it was going to be at the private beach. Both Callen and Mia were excited to start planning for this day. They knew that they needed to get married before she started to show.

The next day

Callen walked into work to find Sam sitting there waiting for the new case. He put his bag down right as Sam looked up at him.

"Hey G, what's going on with you and Mia?" He asked Callen.

"Nothing. I met her parents this weekend and I wasn't expecting to meet the brother of Chameleon but I have this feeling that there is something wrong. I have this feeling that the dad is going to want revenge on me." Callen revealed to him.

"Do you think that she is part of the plan?" Sam asked him.

"I don't think so." Callen responded to his friend.

The week before the wedding

Callen and Mia were excited about their wedding this weekend. Mia was almost three months pregnant and she just started to show the baby bump. Callen walked out of the bathroom to find her getting ready for the day. She had to get the finishing touches for their big day.

"Hey are you are going to work today?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He responded to her. "What time does your parents come in?"

"Around noon but I can get them. Love you." She revealed to him.

"I love you too. I want to be there." Callen revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I will see you later on today."

"Okay." She responded to him as she watched him walk to the door. "Be safe please."

"I will." He said as he walked out of the room.

The wedding

Callen was excited to get married to his love. She is doing good with her pregnancy. They were going to reveal that she is pregnant after their honeymoon. Callen was surprised when her father came into the room and waited to talk to him about something.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked his soon to be father in law.

"I just want to make sure that you are the right guy for my daughter." The dad revealed to him.

"I'm sir. I make it my mission to make sure that she is happy. I love her so much that I would rather die than seeing her hurt." Callen revealed as Sam and deeks walked into the room.

"Well, I better get to my place to walk her down the aisle." Her dad revealed to him.

He walked out of the room and Callen finished getting ready for the wedding. He had no idea what her dad had in store for them.

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to get something out for you. I am going to work on the next two chapters tomorrow hopefully if I get to the library. I hope that you guys like my little twist to this storyline. Please don't forget to leave a review and I will see you next week for the next chapter. I should get my computer back around the 29th of August or the week after that. I hope that you follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: it's time for the next chapter of this storyline. We got one more week until my laptop is back hopefully. I hope that it's back before next Friday so that I have it.

Chapter six

Callen could not believe that he was going to get married today. He was glad that Sam was beside him serving as his best man.

"Hey Sam, I need to ask you something." Callen revealed to his friend.

"What is it?" Sam asked his friend.

"So did you get anything from her dad that might be off?" Callen asked him.

"No why?" Sam asked him.

"I just have some feeling that he is planning to do something." Callen revealed to him.

"He might be doing something that you might like it. If it's not a good surprise and puts both of you in danger then I will protect you guys." Sam revealed to him.

"Thank you man. I appreciate it." Callen told him as they hug.

Bride room

She couldn't believe that their big day was finally here and she is getting ready to marry the man of her dream. She couldn't believe how lucky that she got by meeting him at the hospital. She still couldn't believe that her uncle had met him. She didn't know what happened between them but she hoped that it wouldn't affect her and his relationship. She was sure that he wouldn't allowed it to happen. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear her father come into the room.

"Are you ready to get married?" He asked his daughter.

"Yes dad." She responded to her father.

"Does he make you happy?" He asked her another question.

"Yes he does make me very happy. Do you think that I would be marrying him?" She asked her father in response.

"I don't know. I want you to make sure that this is someone that you are meant to be with." Her father revealed to her.

"It's time to get married." She told her father.

The wedding went amazing well and Callen and Kari were announced husband and wife. Kari's dad decided that his daughter's happiness is what matters the most to him.

Callen and Kari were celebrating their wedding with their friends and family. They were excited to announce that they were going to add their child in about seven months. They were going to wait until they got back to announce it.

Callen surprised her with a trip to Hawaii. They were going to spend about two weeks in Hawaii. He was glad that Hetty and her boss gave them both two weeks off. They were cuddling in bed.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She said him as she gave him a kiss.

"It's not a big problem that I brought you here. I wanted to share this experience with my wife on our honeymoon." Callen revealed to her.

"You are so sweet. I love you." She responded to him.

"I love you too." He said to her as they started to make love again.

Two weeks later

Callen and Kari were on the plane ride back home. He was excited to start their lives as husband and wife. They made it to L.A. and was met Sam and Michelle. They were glad since their car was back home.

"Are you guys ready to go home?" Sam asked the couple.

"Yeah." Callen revealed to his friend.

They got into the car and started to head home. They were going to have their friends and family over so they can make the big announcement of they were going to be parents. They didn't know when they were going to make this announcement.

Later that night

"So when do we want to announce the baby?" Callen asked his wife.

"Let's wait for another week and then have a party on Saturday and make the big announcement that we are expecting." Mia revealed to him.

"I'm fine with doing that. I just want you to leave the planning to me. Don't get stress out." He said to her.

The next morning

Callen was returning to work. It was an easy first day back to work. He told all of their friends that they were invited to a party at his house this upcoming weekend. Callen had also called her parents that they were invited to their house for this special announcement. Callen headed home to spend time with Mia before they went out for shopping for the party.

This weekend

Callen and Mia were excited to announce their pregnancy. They were just about ready to announce it when Mia's father came into the room with a pregnancy test.

"You got my daughter's pregnant." Her father revealed to everyone.

"That was the big announcement." She responded to her father.

"Well I'm glad that you guys waited until after you were married before getting pregnant." He responded to the couple.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter of this storyline. We only have one more week until my laptop is back. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and make sure that you review it. Don't forget to join me on Twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week for the last chapter of August. We got one more month until the return of ncis:la. Don't forget to leave a review on this chapter. How is Mia's dad going to react when he learns that she was pregnant before the wedding?


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. It's kinda weird to think that it's been five weeks since this month started and now we are face with a new month. I am so excited for this next month however I really want my computer back. I decided to write these chapters ahead of time so I can start on the six chapters for the first week of September.

Chapter seven

Callen and Mia knew that her parents were going to be mad when they found out that she was going to be a married within seven months.

"Dad, I know that you were upset about what's going on with this pregnancy but Callen and I wanted to be happy with this child. I love him and this baby." Mia revealed to her father.

"I know that you love him and this baby but you need to do what's best for you and this baby right now." Mia's father revealed to his daughter. "Your mother and I are leaving right now."

Two weeks later

Callen and Mia were upset about what's going on with her father and mother. She needed to know why he won't talk to her. They were upset over this but knew that they needed to get over it before they became grandparents. Mia decided that she wanted to head to her parents so that way they can work through it and become a family before it was too late.

"are you going to come with me to talk to my parents?" Mia asked her husband as she was starting pack for the trip.

"Yeah I am coming with you. There is no way that I am just going to leave you to go by yourself when we both got pregnant. I just hoped that your dad will want to talk it out with you before this baby is born. We only got five more months until this baby is born." Callen responded to his wife.

"I love you." She said to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." he responded to his wife. They loaded up the car and headed to her parent's house. They got there and sat down with her parents to discuss.

"We were not meaning to get pregnant before we got married. It just happen. We can't change it. We just need to move past it and become a family." Callen told his father-in-law.

"alright than let's move past it and get ready for this baby." Mia's father responded to him

"Thank you sir." Callen responded to him.

Five months pregnant

They were getting ready to finding out the gender of the baby so that way they can paint the baby's room. They had invited Sam and Deeks to the reveal so that way the boys could paint the room and surprise the parents.

"Are you nervous about finding out what the baby is?" Callen asked his best-friend.

"Nope. We have been ready for this day that you guys have this baby." Sam responded to him. "I am just glad that you guys included us into this special day."

"It's no problem." Callen responded to him.

"Thanks. So what time is the appointment?" Sam asked his friend.

"At noon today." Callen revealed to him.

Around noon

They were excited to find out the gender of this baby. Mia was really nervous about finding out what they were going to have but she knew that they were going to be fine if it was a boy or girl. Sam and Deeks were picking out the paint color today after the appointment.

"So do you think that they are going to be fine with what they are having?" Deeks asked his friend.

"Yeah I am pretty sure that they are going to be fine. We just got the job to paint the room for them and then revealed at the gender party later on this weekend." Sam said as they paid for the paint.

At the gender party

They had finished the painting the bedroom and they were getting nervous about it. They hoped that the baby would be healthy and either a boy or girl.

"Are you ready to find out the gender of this baby?" Sam asked his friend.

"Yes we are." Callen responded to him.

The door open and found out that the baby was going to be a girl and now they needed to get the stuff and her name. They enjoyed the rest of the party and were ready to get down to business.

Author Note: Find out if I got my computer back next week! I really hoped that I did. I will be working on September storylines. What do you think her name is going to be? I will see you guys next week for the first two chapters of the month of September. All this upcoming month, we will be doing double the chapters of this storyline. Please don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you have a good weekend and I will see you on Monday for two new chapters. I hope that you guys will follow me on my blog (the link is on my profile wall and Twitter page). I post all new chapters and storylines on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Happy Friday to you all! As you can tell by the storylines for this week has been posting double chapters and that means that this storyline is going to be posting double storylines. We are on the last four weeks of no new shows of Five 0 and NCIS:LA because they return later this month and boy am I getting excited for them. I am going to be changing up the schedule for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

Chapter 8

Callen and Mia knew that their life was going to change in the next coming months. They were trying to make sure that their house was ready to welcome home a new baby. Their friends were getting ready to do a baby shower for Callen and Mia. The only thing that they were going to do at the baby shower is to announce the baby's name there. Their friends kept asking about the baby's name.

It was the morning of the baby's shower and Callen was trying to pick up the cake before the shower. They had arranage for the cake baker to write their daughter's name on the cake since they had been wanting to wait until the shower to reveal her name.

"Thank you guys for what you did on the cake. My wife and I appericated it." Callen revealed to the guy before he walked away to head to his car. He headed to get Mia who was supposed to get ready for the baby's shower.

The baby shower

Sam and Michelle walked into the baby shower to finished getting everything set up. They didn't know that baby's name but knew that Callen and Mia wanted to wait until today to reveal the baby's name. Sam knew that this was important to Callen since he didn't have a family when he was growing up and this was his chance to have a family with his wife and baby.

Sam heard his phone start to ring and looked at the caller id. It was Hetty.

"Hey Hetty, what's going on?" Sam asked his boss.

"Mr. Hanna. I am glad to see that you answer your phone. How is setting up the baby's shower going?" Hetty asked him.

"It's going. Nell and Eric just got here and are ready to go finish setting things up." Sam responded to her. "Hey Hetty, I have to go."

"Alright, please keep me updated on the baby shower and I will see you there." Hetty revealed to him.

"Alright Hetty." Sam responded to his boss.

Sam and the team got back to working on the baby shower. They were almost done when Hetty showed up with her gift. She examined all the stuff that they had put up to make sure that it was level.

"Does everything look good, boss?" Eric asked his boss.

"Yeah everything looks really good. Thank you for doing this for Mr. and Mrs. Callen." Hetty revealed as her parents showed up and was surprised on what they had done. Callen and Mia showed up with the cake but kept it closed until the time was right. They did not want anyone to find out until they were ready.

The time was right to reveal the baby's name and all the sudden Mia was really nervous about revealing the baby's name. She knew that they had made the right choice about the baby's name.

They opened the cake to showed everyone the baby's name and they had chose "Emma Rose" as their daughter's name. Everyone really liked the baby's name and gave them hug. They opened the baby's gift and then started to cut the cake.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the baby shower. We had a lot of fun." Callen revealed to the group

"Are you kidding, we can't wait for the baby to be here so we can start loving on her." Mia's mom revealed to her son-in-law.

"I thought that I was your baby." Mia responded to her mom. She sounded really jealous.

"You will always be my baby. It's just different when you see your daughter having a baby of her own." Her mother revealed to them.

Eight months pregnant

Mia woke up to find that she was having stomach pains. She did not know what was happen but she knew that she needed to get to the hospital and fast before something bad happen. She was only 36 weeks pregnant and knew that it was too early for her to have this baby. She looked over to see that Callen was not even home. He must of had a late night at work but she needed him now. She called her mother to see if she would come and get her to take her to the hospital. She tried to reach Callen and his phone kept ringing. She hanged up the phone and tried Hetty. She answered on the first try.

"Hey Hetty, it's Mia. Callen's wife. I need to get a hold of him." She started to say.

"Mrs. Callen, where are you? I need to come and give you some not so good news. It's best that I do it in person." Hetty revealed to her. She really did not want to even say it because she knew that their team would do what ever it took to get him and Sam back.

Author Note: I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I hope that you guys will check out the next chapter that will be posted soon. I returned to the school today and that means that I am going to try to post early in the morning but I don't know if that is going to work throu. I will let you guys know about it. I might just wait until I get home to post it which means like 2pm or later my time. I can't believe that the new season is about to start. I might start a storyline like I do for "Come back to me" storyline soon. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff" where I will either have passed 10k or just got there. I will see you next week for the next two chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I decided to write in "Deep Trouble" episode in this chapter. The school started today and that means that the updates on Friday are going to be either really early in the morning like 5 or 6 am or 2 or 3 pm (my time). I have not decided that yet.

Chapter 9

Callen and Sam were on a mission knowing that it could be dangerous to the both of them but they knew the risk. They had to protect everyone and this was the best way that they knew how. The only problem was that it was on a submarine and that meant that they could risk getting stuck while looking at it. When they got stuck, they needed to make sure that both of them got out since Mia was pregnant and need Callen to be okay. He just hoped that nothing would happen to her while he was stuck. He also hoped that nothing would happen to him and Sam while they were stuck in the boat.

"Oh man, we need to get out of here." Callen revealed to his friend.

"Yeah I know, I promised my daughter that I would read her a story tonight and I don't know if I am going to be able to do that." Sam revealed to his friend

"We will make it out. I have a date with my wife to have this baby and I am not about to let her down." Callen responded to him.

"Yeah that would be bad. Let's get to work." Sam responded as they started to figure out how to get out of here.

Mia was in the car heading to the hospital. She was really trying to reach her husband and her mom could tell.

"Mia, you need to focus on the baby right now." Her mom told her.

"I know but I need to know that he is okay." Mia responded to her mother.

"He will be. RIght now I know for a fact that he would want you to focus on your baby so that's what you are going to do." Mia's mother told her daughter.

"I know." She responded to her mother. They finally made it to the hospital where she was admitted right away.

She had been in the hospital for about two minutes when Hetty walked into the room. Her mother left the room since she could tell that Hetty needed to talk to her alone. Mia did not know what was happening but knew that it was important if Hetty was there.

"Hetty, where's my husband?" Mia asked her husband's boss.

"He was on a case and we lost contract with them but we are working to get them back as soon as we can." Hetty revealed to her. She knew that it was going to take a minute for Mia to get adjusted to the news that he was missing. She felt bad that it had to be there but she was sure that they could find Callen and Sam.

"You need to go and find them right now. I need him right now." She responded to her husband's boss.

"I will." She responded to her as she got up and headed down the hall. Mia's mom came back into the room to find her daughter upset. She did not know what was going on but knew that everything would be okay. She didn't need to know the details to be there for her daughter which is what she needed right now.

Callen and Sam were working hard to get out of the submarine. Sam knew that Callen was worried about Mia but knew that Hetty would handle it if anything would come up. They just needed to fight their way out before it was too late. They knew that the boat left the dock.

"Alright we need to figure out how to get out of here and then turn the boat around so we can go home." Sam revealed to him.

"I know so let's figure out something." Callen responded to him. They found a lot of fertilizers and knew that they could make something out of that. They made a small bomb that would only stun the guys so they could take them out. They could hear the guys talking out there about what they are going to do with them. They needed to do it fast before they came out but before they got a chance to finished. One of the guys opened the door and he was big. Both Sam and Callen tried to take him out and it work until the next guy came into the room.

Author Note: I know that in the last chapter I left you in a cliffhanger but I also did it in this chapter. Leave a review and let me know if you like the baby's name. We got about six more chapters until the final chapter and I am already planning that chapter out right now as I am writing the new chapters for this month. A lot of things happen last month so I am hoping that it's not going to be crazy. I have to make sure that next weekend I get a lot of chapters done so that way I am on a vacation while I am out of town. I love family vacations. My dad just told me that we are going out of town again in two weeks and that means we have two busy weekends back to back. I am counting down the days until the return of NCIS:LA. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Hey guys it's time for the next chapter of this storyline. We have five more chapters of this storyline. I had a busy day and I am trying to get these two chapters done early.

Chapter 10

Callen managed to take out the other guy. They finally got the control of the submarie and make it back to shore. Callen and Sam got it off and headed to find Kensi and Deeks waiting for them. They knew that they were going to have to tell what happen there but all they wanted to go is to be with their families. Hetty had called and said that they could go home to be with their family.

Callen made it to the house to find that his mother-in-law was outside on the phone when he came up. He gave her a small smile before walking into the house.

"Hey honey, I am home." Callen said to her.

"Callen, I am so glad that you are okay. I was worried about you." Mia revealed to her husband.

"I am okay." Callen responded to her with a small kiss.

"I need to tell you something." Mia told him.

"What's going on?" Callen asked his wife. They had only been married for about three months and now they are hopefully not having anymore things going on. He just wanted to be with his wife for the next couple of days before he had to report back to work.

"Alright I found out that we are expecting our first child. I don't know when we are due yet with this baby but I am so excited for this baby." Mia revealed to her husband. It took a minute for it to sink into Callen but he was truly happy with the news of the new arrival into the family. He was going to be a dad. He knew that he did not grow up in the best situation but he was going to make sure that his child did. He picked her up and gave her a ton of kisses. She knew that he was happy with the news of them expecting.

Two days later

Callen and Mia haven't left the house for about the whole time. They were so excited about their baby that was on the way but they did not know on when they are going to tell anyone.

"How long do you want to wait to tell our family and friends?" Callen asked her.

"I was thinking about revealing around four months of our pregnancy and I know that it's weird to wait until four months when most people wait until three months pregnant but I feel that we should wait." Mia responded to him.

"I could not agree more with you. We should wait to share the news about the baby." Callen said as he gave his wife a small kiss.

Three months pregnant

Mia had one more month until they were going to revealed that they were expecting. Mia already had a small bump forming which they were both excited about it. They only had about three weeks until they were going to make the big announcement about the baby.

Four months pregnant

Callen and Mia were about to make the big announcement they going to make tonight to their friends and family.

"Are you nervous about this?" He asked his wife

"No. I would be more nervous if I had to do it alone." She revealed to him.

"i would never make you do this alone." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." She said to him.

They headed to the car and headed to Sam's house. They had decided to share the news at Sam's house because it was bigger and it could fit more people there. They were just about to revealed the news when a man came and starting shooting. Both Sam and Callen went to protect the families however Deeks tried to shot the guy so that they were okay.

"Callen, Are you okay?" Sam asked him.

"Get Mia out of the room" He told his friend as he put his hand to his stomach.

"No I am not going anywhere." Mia said to her husband as she check her husband out. "Sam, we need to get him to the hospital."

"Alright, Let's go." Sam said as he picked up his friend and headed to the hospital.

They rushed him to the hospital and he was taken into surgery. The doctor came out of the operating room about an hour.

"How is he?" She asked him.

"He's in a coma." The doctor revealed to them. "I have to go back to work."

Sam and Mia watched as the doctor left the room and Mia went to sit next to her husband.

"Sam, we need to find out who did and get them for what they did to my husband." Mia revealed to him.

Sam knew that they did not have a choice. They needed to find out who did this and fast. He also knew that Mia and Callen have been hiding something from the team but that could wait. They needed to find the shooter and fast.

Two weeks later

Callen still has not woken up from his coma and Mia was getting worried about it. She could not believe that her husband was still in this coma. She needed him to wake up.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review and stay turned for the next chapter of this week. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and I just reached 10k tweets.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I can't believe in four chapters, we will be done with this storyline. I hope that you guys like this chapter and please make sure that you review. This chapter is going to pick up where the last chapter ended up on so make sure that you read that chapter first.

Chapter 11

Mia heard someone open the door and walked into the room. She could not believe that he had just gotten home about a month ago and then now he is now in this hospital and in a coma. She looked over and saw Hetty standing there.

"Hey Hetty." She greeted her husband's boss

"hey, you know that Mr. Callen will be okay." Hetty responded to her.

"I hope so." She responded to her.

"I am here if you need me especially during this time." Hetty responded as she looked towards her belly. Mia just knew that Hetty had figured out that she was pregnant since they found out that they were pregnant Callen had to leave for her doctor's appointments.

One month later

Mia was four months pregnant and she was happy that she had Hetty by her side. Callen had still not woke up which concern the doctors about it.

"He's going to be okay." Hetty responded to her.

"I hope that he will wake up tonight." Mia told her as they walked into his room to find him sitting up and talking to Sam. "Thank God that you are awake."

She wrapped her arms around him and he gave her a small kiss. They were so happy that he was going to be okay. He wasn't sure on how long he would be out of work through.

"Did you find out who did this to Callen?" Mia asked Sam.

"Honey, you know that we can't talk about it." Callen reminded his wife.

"Yes I know but I want to make sure that they can't hurt you again." She told her husband.

"They are not going to hurt me." Callen promised her.

"You can't be sure." Mia said as she started to cry. Callen knew that it was her hormones that was making her act like this but he knew that he needed to calm her down.

"Mia you need to trust them on this. They will take care of this person." Callen told his wife.

"Alright but the only reason that I am agreeing with you on this is because I trust you." Mia responded back to her husband. She leaned into him and gave him a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He responded to her. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really for the whole time that you were in a coma." Mia revealed to him.

Callen knew that she might have done that but he was really hoping that she would have taken care of herself because of their little one that was growing inside of her. They watched as the rest of the team left the room giving them time to talk about what happen.

"It's not a good idea for you not to sleep. The baby and I want you to take care of yourself and by doing that is worrying about you." Callen told his wife.

"I know that. I can't help but worrying about you." Mia told him

Five months pregnant

Mia and Callen were heading to their doctor's office. Callen was getting released today and they were excited about it. Today they were going to learn the gender of their baby. Callen really hoped that the baby was a boy so that way he could have a little man while Mia was hoping that the baby was a girl. Their daughter would have her father wrapped around his finger by the time that she was born.

"Are you guys ready to find out the gender?" The doctor asked them.

"Yes we are." Callen revealed to the doctor.

The doctor looked for the baby's gender and found that they were going to have a baby girl. After Callen and Mia left the hospital room, they walked back to his room and got ready to go home. Callen helped his wife into the car and he went over to climb in on the driver side. She did not know if that is the best idea since he was shot in the stomach but knew that he was going to take care of it.

The next day

Callen and Mia were setting into their house and decided that they were going to figure out their daughter's name today. They were really excited about the baby being a little girl. They kept throwing around baby names and decided on two names to name her.

"Maybe we should have a boy's name just in case." Callen revealed to her.

"I agree. Maybe we should have a little boy's name just in case that the ultrasound was wrong." Mia responded to her husband. They came down with two names for a little boy too. They were trying to make sure that they were prepared for the baby's name.

Headquarters

Sam and the rest of the team was working on what happen to Callen. He wanted to make sure that they got answers.

"Oh my god. I found the shooter." Nell revealed as Sam came walking up to her desk. He could not believe who the shooter was.

Author Note: What do you think the baby's name will be? Who do you think the shooter is? It will be revealed in the next chapter. I should be able to revealed it next week for the two chapters. We are getting closer to the end of this storyline. Today is 9/11 and if you guys know what happen to America about 13 years ago, you know it was really hard. I am glad to see that we have healed as a country. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: A week has passed since our last update, I can't believe that we are on the 12th chapter of this storyline. I pretty much got most of the storylines done. We only have one more week until the return of Five 0 and NCIS:LA. I can't believe that we have 14 reviews on this storyline. I am so glad that you guys love this storyline.

Chapter 12

"That can't be." Sam revealed to his friend as she revealed who the shooter was.

"Why not?" Nell asked to him

"Because the man is dead." Sam said as Hetty came into the room.

"Any luck on the shooter?" Hetty asked them.

"Yeah we got the id of the shooter and I am saying that it's not possible that it is this guy because G already killed him." Sam revealed to his team mates. Hetty leaned over to see who it and knew that there was some kind of mistake. There was no way that it was this person.

"Are we sure that it's not a brother? Couldn't that make sense on who it is?" Nell asked him.

"He had no siblings that we knew of. So I don't think that it's possible that it's his brother." Sam revealed to her.

"There is still a chance so let me try to figure out what's going on." Hetty responded to him. She decided that she was going to needed get the man's, that Callen had killed, medical file. She knew that there was a chance about him having a brother and if that is the case than Callen and Mia were still in danger.

Callen and Mia

This morning, Callen and Mia were awaken to someone holding a gun to their head. Callen did not know what is going on or how he found where they live.

"Who are you?" Callen asked the man.

"I do believe that you remember my brother. He was a good man and you killed him." the man revealed to him. "Now I am going to take something from you."

He pointed the gun at Mia and Callen had to think of something and fast. He could not lose his wife or baby at the same time.

"Your brother was not a good man. He was trying to destroy this country and I had no choice but to stop them. If you want to take it out on someone then take it out on your brother not me or my wife are at fault about this. Please don't do this. I will do whatever you want but please don't hurt them." Callen pleaded with his captive.

"So let me get this straight, you want me not to hurt your wife sine she's pregnant with your child. I don't know about that. You see my brother's wife was pregnant with his child and she lost the baby since of the stress that you put her under." The man revealed to him.

"I am sorry but please don't take it out on her. She did not do anything to you." Callen pleaded with him.

"The answer is no." The man revealed to him in a shouting voice. Callen really hoped that they would be okay but he did not know what he was going to do. This man was crazy and he knew that they needed to whatever they would to get out of here. The man left the room and went into the kitchen where his new wife was at. She smiled since they had plans to hold the wife hostage until she gave birth to the baby. Callen turned his attention to Mia.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. I am going to get you out of here." Callen revealed to her as he pulled out his phone. He did the emergency button to alert his team. He knew that they would come and help out. This was their only chance to get out of here.

"What about you?" Mia asked her husband. She was confused on what's going on.

"We are both going to be fine. I just need to make sure that you are fine first." Callen told his wife. Truth be told, He wasn't sure that he was going to be okay if he lost her and their baby.

Headquarters

Sam ran downstairs the minute that they heard the alert. He knew that it was Callen before anyone confirmed it. He ran out of there and headed to the car. Kensi and Deek ran fast to check up to him. They were heading to Callen's house to make sure that everything was okay.

Sam, Kensi, and Deeks were waiting to find out what's going on. Hetty arrived at the house with the hospital file of the man that Callen killed. She had found that there was a brother and that's why he went after Callen. Right before they went into the house, they heard a gun shot and rushed into the house.

Author Note: Happy Friday everyone. I was asked to take a break from the elementary school for the sub to train the kids on their daily activity. At first I wasn't okay with it but now with but since NCIS:LA and Five 0 returning, it might be the best thing. I could get into a writing schedule. Don't forget to join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and there will be a tweeting party on Friday, September 26 for the Five-0 episodes. If you haven't heard that Chris did the ALS ice bucket then go to my twitter (Carson34ff) and hit the link "Photos and videos and it should be the second video. Also if you want to follow me that would be great too. I will see you for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: Thank you for reading chapter 1-12. Next week is the final week of this storyline. I wanted to give you a small update on the season storyline. I am starting that on October 6, 2014 and it will go all season long. Be sure to check out in October for all the new storylines to come out.

Chapter 13

Right before they went into the house, they heard a gun shot and rushed into the house. Sam saw that both Callen and Mia were okay. There was a woman standing over the man that took the couple. Sam went over and took the gun from her.

"Deeks, untie me." Callen said to his friend as Danny walked over to them to untie him while Kensi got Mia. Callen went over and gave her a hug. He was so happy that she was okay. He did not care if he did not make it out but he just wanted her to be fine.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked her as they pulled apart from their hug.

"Yeah I am fine." Mia responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. They were going to stay at Hetty's house until they found a new house. She just hoped that they would do it before the baby was born. They had three months until the baby was due and that meant that they needed to start look as soon as they can. Hetty gave them a grand tour of the house when they got there. Mia was starting to relax as long as he was there. Hetty understood why she would not relax when he was not around. They had just went through something hard. Hetty was thinking about giving them the house but decided to asked them in the morning.

The next morning

Hetty walked into the kitchen to get her morning coffee. She did not see either Callen or Mia yet this morning. They were still trying to recover together.

Later that night

Callen and Mia finally came out of the bedroom. Hetty gave a smile to them both. She was glad that they came out of the room. She was starting to get worried about them.

"How are you guys feeling?" Hetty asked them.

"Doing better. We just needed to have time alone today." Mia revealed to her.

"Oh that's fine. I figured that today you were going to spend time together alone." Hetty responded to them. "However, we have something to talk about."

"What's that Hetty?" Callen asked his boss.

"As you all know that I love my house but it's too big for just me. I wanted to know if you two would like to own it and I will find something that fits me a lot better." Hetty responded to them.

"Hetty we can't ask you leave your home." Callen told his boss.

"No, you are not asking me to leave my house. It's too big for me and I want to find something better for me. I want you two to have this house and make sure that you take care of both her and your family. I will tell you what, why don't you take a few weeks and think about it and make sure that it's right for you too." Hetty responded to them.

"Alright." Callen responded to her as they started to make dinner. Hetty knew that it was right for them to have this house. She just hoped that they would think so too.

Three weeks later

Mia was almost eight months pregnant with the pregnancy. They were looking forward to the baby's arrival but knew that they needed to figure out about the house really soon. Mia walked over to her husband and sat down next to her.

"So what do you think you want to do?" Mia asked her husband.

"Do about what?" Callen asked her. He just started to work three times a week and knew that this is a big thing for her.

"About the house?" She asked her husband.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about this. I want to make sure that Hetty's offer is still up on the table and so we can get the final detials about how this would work between us." Callen told her. "Were you thinking about this?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see what you wanted to do because it doesn't just affect me. It affects our family and we need to make sure that we make this choice together as the parents." Mia responded to him as she gave her husband a hug and kiss.

"I love you." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." Mia said as they heard the door bell ring. Hetty was still at work and he knew that it wasn't good because no one should be here. He walked to the front door and opened the door to find the lady that had saved them.

"Can I help you?" He asked her right as Mia stepped around the corner and said. "Babe, who is it?" The woman made eye contract with his wife.

"You can't help me but your wife can." She revealed to him.

"What do you want with her?" He asked her.

Author Note: What do you think that she wants? I am so happy for the royal couple as they are expecting their second child that is due in the new year! Thank you all for reading this week's chapters. Please make sure that you check out my other storylines that I have going right now. We only have one more week "With open arms", "Forever Love" and "Dream comes true". I am so excited for the new season of NCIS:LA. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and I just reached 10k and counting.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: I am still trying to finished chapter 15. It's been a busy week this week with all the posting. I am glad that Tuesday is a new month. I really haven't thought about doing a shield season storyline yet. I don't think that I will be doing it because Tuesdays are always busy.

Chapter 14

Callen did not know about what this woman wanted with his wife but he wasn't about ready to let her into Hetty's house.

"What do you want with my wife?" He asked her again.

"I wanted to know what she did to my stuff at my brother's house." She revealed to us.

"What are you talking about? My wife hasn't been at your brother's house. She doesn't even know who your brother is." Callen defended his wife.

"She does know who my brother is. She was dating him for about two years before she met and got married to you." She responded to him.

"No I don't. I think that you have the wrong person. You need to leave my home and never come back here." Mia responded to her. Callen watched as the girl turned around and let the property. Callen walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Are you okay?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah I am fine. I am just glad that she is gone." She responded to him.

Two days later

Callen and Mia were laying on the couch. Hetty had given them the house and was packing up her stuff when the door bell rang. Callen walked to the door and opened to find two cops at the door.

"Is Mia Callen here?" The first cop asked him.

"Yes let me go get her right after you tell me what's going on." He responded to the cops as he showed them his NCIS badge.

"Your wife is charge with theft and we are here to serve her with paperwork that she needs to give the sister of the ex-boyfriend she had." The cop revealed to him right as both Hetty and Mia walked up to the front door.

"I don't know the guy that she is talking about and I did not take anything that she claims that I did. You can even put me on a lie detector test if you don't believe me." Mia responded to them.

"Alright we will set it up." the police man revealed. It was not something that they normally do.

A week later

Mia arrived to the police station to do her lie detector test. She knew that she was going to past it with flying colors since she knew that she did not have to worry about anything. She past the test and text her husband when the sister came out of the room.

"I see that you lied your way out of here." the sister revealed to her.

"I never did anything wrong. You need to stay away from me." Mia said as she walked around and away from this girl. She did not know what her issue was.

"I will get my stuff back." the girl responded to Mia.

"What is this obsession with your stuff? Are you hiding something? Why don't you go after the person that really has your stuff and leave me and my family alone." Mia revealed to her as she finally snapped.

"I hope that you lose the baby." the girl said to her.

"Stay away from my baby." Mia responded to the girl as she left the room. She walked towards the car and dialed her husband's cell phone letting him know what happen.

Callen hanged up the phone and walked over to Hetty's office. He needed to tell his boss what happen at the police station.

"Hey, Can we talk about something?" Callen asked his boss.

"Sure what about?" Hetty asked him.

"The girl, that decided to press charges against my wife, approached and threaten my baby. Tell me that there is something that we can do about this." Callen responded to her.

"I think that we do something about her threatening Mia and the baby. Call Mia and tell her that to come to the office. We need to make sure that she and the baby are safe." Hetty revealed to him. She watched as Callen pulled out his cell phone and dialed his wife's number. It went to voicemail.

"Hey babe, Hetty said that you should come to headquarters to make sure that you and the baby are safe. Give me a call when you get this." Callen revealed to his wife.

He waited for about an hour and still no word from his wife. He did not understand what's going on. He was starting to get worried about her. He hoped that she was outside. He called her phone again trying to see if she was there. He decided that he was going to go check at home to see if she was there. He was also going to have Eric try to trace where she was going. He has to find his wife. He ran out of the ops room and heads downstairs to get into his car when his phone rings.

"Mia?" He asked as he answers the phone.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. Let me know if you think that the girl is behind it. I will be back soon for the last chapter of this storyline. Don't forget to join me on twitter tonight for the first episode of the new season of Five 0 and my twitter accound is Carson34ff where I will be tweeting from.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: We are on the final chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys enjoyed this storyline. Don't forget to join me tonight for the live tweeting of Five 0 return!

Chapter 15

"I have your wife." The woman said in the phone. Callen recognized the woman's voice as the same person that showed up to their house. Callen ran upstairs to get Eric to trace the call so they could go get his wife and take care of this person.

"Please don't hurt her. She's pregnant." Callen pleaded with the girl.

"She took something from me so I am going to take something from her unless you want to bring me my stuff that your wife took." The woman revealed to him.

Callen did not know what she was talking about so he decided to keep the conversation going.

"What stuff is that? You keep saying that she took something from you but you won't tell us what it is. Why don't you tell me what it is?" He said as Eric was running the trace.

"My prizes that I got in school and a whole bunch of things that my father gave me. I will send you a picture of what it is." The girl said to him. Callen felt his phone vibrate and knew that it was what she sent to him. "You have two hours to find everything or I will take whatever I want. I am sorry that you are going to lose something too."

"Then leave my wife alone. I will find the stuff just give me some time to do it in." Callen said right as she hanged up the phone.

Callen turned his attentions towards Eric hoping that he got something that helped him. He check the photo that she had sent him and knew that he saw these things from another old girlfriend.

"Eric, did you get anything from the trace?" Callen asked his friend.

"No, I am sorry G. She was using a pay phone." Eric responded to him. "But I have a location from where the pay phone is located at."

"Where is it?" Callen responded to him. "You know what send it to Kensi's phone and tell her what's going on. We need to get Mia back right now."

Callen walked out of the room and went to go find Sam. They were going to his ex-girlfriend's house to get answers and get the things that they needed to get his wife back.

Mia's location

Mia could not believe her luck. She was four months pregnant and is tied to the chair. She hoped that Callen would find her soon so that way they could get home soon. She just hoped that her baby was okay. Mia watched as the woman walked into the room. She knew that she looked a lot like Callen's ex-girlfriend. She wondered if she had something to do with this.

"You have the wrong girl. I look a lot like my husband's ex-girlfriend." Mia revealed to her captive.

"Well your husband has two hours to get my things before I take something of yours." She responded to her as she looked at Mia's stomach.

"You are crazy if you think that I am going to let you go after my child. I had no part of what happen to your stuff and instead of going after someone that did do it. You came after me." Mia revealed to her. "I don't even know your name."

"It's Alyssa." She responded to Mia.

"My husband told me about his ex-girlfriend getting all these things from her ex-boyfriend's sister. I did not know what happen to them. He wouldn't tell me but I know where she lives. If you would just let me go, I would help you find your things." Mia promised her captive.

"You would do that after I kidnapped you?" She asked her. She was confused. She knew that the minutes that the cops arrived that she would be arrested for kidnapping but she had to risk it. Those items that were taken from her were the last things that her father ever gave her.

"Yes. I can see how important this stuff is to you." Mia revealed to Alyssa. "You just need to let me go."

"Alright." Alyssa responded to her as she went to the chair. She untied her and they started to figure out where the girl lived. They were on the way to the house just as Callen and Sam were. Mia saw her friend's car pulled up.

"Wait!" She revealed to Alyssa.

"What am I waiting for?" She asked her.

"Look my husband and his friend are there. They will get it. We just need to sit back and wait for them to do so." Mia revealed to her. They waited for about twenty minutes before Callen and Sam came out with a couple of boxes.

Callen and Sam noticed that there was someone's car watching them.

"G, Do you noticed that someone is watching us right now?" Sam asked his friend.

"Yeah I got a feeling that it's the girl that took Mia." Callen revealed to his friend.

About an hour

Callen was waiting for the girl to call so he could tell her that he has her things. He decided that he was just going to call his wife's cell and hoped that the girl would answer the phone.

"Hello." Alyssa answered the phone

"I have your things and now you can give me back my wife. My wife better be okay." Callen warned her.

"She's fine." Alyssa said to him. "We will meet at your house in forty minutes."

They all headed to Callen's house. Callen had Kensi and Deeks hiding in the brushes to make sure that they could take down this girl. They arrived at the house. Alyssa helped Mia out of the car and headed to the front door. They waited for her husband to open the door since Mia's keys were still in her purse in her car. Sam had went to go get her car.

"It's going to be okay." Mia told Alyssa. She could tell that she was scared for what was about to happen.

Callen opened the door and gave her the box. Mia walked into the house and gave her husband a hug and kiss right as Kensi and Deeks were arresting Alyssa.

"Guys, stop." Mia said to them.

"Why?" Kensi asked her.

"Because she might have kidnapped me but it wasn't like that at the end. She let me go earlier and I helped her trying to find her things. I don't want her to be put in jail. Please let her go." Mia responded to the team.

"Alright, you can go." Kensi said to Alyssa as she walked towards the car.

The baby's birth

It's been months since Mia was kidnapped and returned back. They were about to welcome their first child. Callen had taken about three months off from work to be with Mia and their baby. She was happy to have him home because on the first day that he had off, her water broke, and they had to go to the hospital where their little boy came into the world. They decided to named him "Michael James Callen". They were excited to start their life together as a family.

The end

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this storyline. Thank you so much for the review. Don't forget to tune in for my sneak peak storyline of the new season. I hope that you all will join me on October 6, 2014 for the new storyline of NCIS:LA that's right we are coming back with another season storyline. I am pretty sure that it will be Callen and Lily season storyline. Has anyone seen the preview of the new episode? It's going to be good. I hope that you guys will join me for tonight for the live tweeting of Five 0. I am so excited. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Leave a review and let me know if you want a sequel to this storyline.


End file.
